When History Repeats Itself
by duskstar971
Summary: Dipper learns of Wendy's past from a hidden article in his journal. He learns of two supernatural forces that collided and fought in Gravity Falls, nearly destroying it, if it hadn't been for one person's sacrifice. Gideon soon learns of these forces, and seeks to raise the one that nearly destroyed the small town. It all falls down on Wendy, when history repeats itself.
1. Introductory

_This part isn't very important to the story, just giving background information._

My name is Wendy Corduroy. I'm 15 years old, and I live in the small town of Gravity Falls. I spend most of my time working at the Mystery Shack, and hanging out with the Pine's twins; Dipper and Mabel. Mabel is usually a silly person and loves to have fun, especially with Waddles, her pet pig. Dipper, on the other hand, takes things more seriously, but when it comes to his so called "anomalies" he always looks to investigate them. I don't usually get involved, or really care what's going on. Anyways, they came here from Piedmont, California to stay with their "Grunkle" Stan, who just so happens to own the Mystery Shack; a tourist trap loaded with a bunch of fake attractions. The real mystery is why anyone even bothers to come here. Other than the Pine's, I like to hang out with my friends; Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson. Lee and Nate are best friends and love to do absolutely anything stupid when their together (take it from me, I've seen them.) Tambry never looks up from her phone. She's either updating her status or texting somebody. Last, but not least there's Thompson. He will do ANYTHING either for money, or to look cooler around the others.

Oh and I almost forgot about Lil' Gideon. He's this annoying 9-year old who owns the Tent of Telepathy (the Mystery Shack's main competition.) I'm telling you, there's something off about that kid. Even standing near him gives you this weird feeling, I can't really describe it. It's kind of like a mix between insecurity and fear. All from a 9 year old.


	2. Simple Tricks

Simple Tricks

Dipper's POV

I was reading my journal, just flipping through the pages as I've read this thing at least a hundred times over. But even after how long I've had it, I still can't decipher some of the codes. Numbers, pictures, symbols; all of them with a meaning I just can't figure out. I'll admit the supernatural has definitely proved itself to be a difficult-to-understand, but intriguing subject. I continued to read anyways. "DIPPER!" I was instantly thrown off concentration by Mabel… again. "What, Mabel? I'm reading!" "Get down here!" By the sound of her voice, I thought something was wrong, so I immediately got up and ran down the stairs. I didn't know if she was hurt, or maybe someone broke in… but I turn the corner to find Wendy sitting at the dining table, with Mabel, standing perfectly fine, beside her. "What is it Mabel?" I ask, somewhat annoyed. "You have to watch Wendy do this trick!" I kind of didn't want to, but I decided to stay. Only for Wendy though. Yes, I know what you're thinking; I like Wendy, even if there is a small age gap between us. I mean, c'mon the red hair, the muddy boots and the green lumberjack shirt. She looked, not pretty, but beautiful.

Wendy's POV

'Not again,' I thought. Sighing, I picked up the blindfold and put it on. Then I grabbed a cracker and flipped it in the air, with it easily landing in my mouth. It was an easy trick, really. I've been doing it for about two years now and I haven't failed once. I took off the blindfold and saw Dipper obviously impressed, while Mabel still had that amused smile on her face. "What? What's so impressive about it?" I asked. It's really not that impressive of a trick. "With a blindfold, it was pretty cool," Dipper said, "how long have you been doing that?" "About two years. I haven't failed once." I looked back over at Mabel who probably wanted me to perform the trick again. "Can you do it again? Pleeeaaase?" Sure enough. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was already going down. "Sorry Mabel, I can't. My friends are waiting for me," I said as I started out the door. I figured she or Dipper would try to get me to stay, but surprisingly they didn't. 'Easy enough,' I thought as I headed straight for the woods.


	3. Constellations

Constellations

Dipper's POV

After Wendy left, Mabel and I decided to play a few games. We played tag for a little while, but Grunkle Stan offered to let us watch a movie with him. It was some old horror film, but it was really cheesy, and it lasted a whole lot longer than I wanted it to. Rejoicing, because it was finally over, Mabel and I decided to go to the front lawn to play hide and seek. It was one of our favorite spots, considering there were a lot of places to hide. We both enjoyed staying here, with the nature, new people, and a way to get away from home was just what we needed for this summer. Finally Mabel gave up in finding me, so we just decided to lay in the grass and talk. The moon was already up and the stars were out. We talked for a while about our home in Piedmont, our parents, and our friends there. It takes our minds off of some of the supernatural things here, but it does make us a bit homesick. Then, just my luck, Candy and Grenda show up. I didn't hear anything about a sleepover, and I certainly wasn't very happy about it. Mabel is just the opposite. She got up and ran into the house with both of her friends, leaving me alone on the front lawn. I just decided to lie back down and look at the stars. It was another one of my favorite things to do here. I could even make out some of the constellations. I found Leo, Taurus, and a few others before I heard a thud behind me. I turned around to see my new-found friend, Snow White. That's my nickname for her, at least. But she's not human. She's a wolf. The reason I call her Snow White, is because of her fur color. It's a pure white, with soft touches of gray, and her eyes glow a brilliant ice blue.

I motioned for her to lie next to me and she did. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. She just stared at me. I guess it's her version of a response. 'Duh, she can't respond.' I thought. But sometimes she would nod her head, so I knew she understood me. I decided to make something of a conversation with that. "Do you know what constellations are?" I asked her. As I expected, she nodded her head. "Okay, but do you know where they are?" she shook her head at that one. Most people do. I pointed at three stars perfectly lined up, "That's Orion's Belt, probably one of the most recognizable, next to the Big Dipper and Little Dipper of course." She followed my hand as I pointed to the stars to look for in certain constellations. "There's Leo, Taurus, and Gemini, three of my personal favorites." I said, but as I looked at her, I saw something different about her eyes. They were glowing brighter now. I guess she caught me looking at her, and she returned the stare. Not for very long though. She brought her face up to my forehead and knocked off my hat, but before I could even say anything about it, she pressed her nose up to my forehead. I felt some sort of power flow from her to me, and when she retracted, she motioned for me to look up.

What I saw amazed me. All of the constellations that I had pointed out had been highlighted as if it were a piece of art. I couldn't help but wonder how she did that. I was confused more than anything, but I just decided to enjoy this "gift." It looked like she was about to do something, but I heard my Grunkle Stan coming to the door. She must have known this as well, because she put her nose back on my forehead and I could feel that power being drained away. Then she just ran back into the woods as if nothing had ever happened. "Dipper, you gonna come inside or what?" "Yeah, I'm coming," I said, staring in the direction she ran. Not seeing her, I decided to go back into the Mystery Shack.

_So in case you haven't noticed, this is my first story. I'm looking forward to your reviews, seeing as they will help me. Or if you are an experienced author on this site, maybe you could give me some tips. Hope you enjoy the story, and be sure to check back for further chapters. :D_


	4. Fire and Ice

_This chapter will be fairly short, but it's a huge piece to the story. Enjoy it! :D_

Fire and Ice

Dipper's POV

I couldn't help but think of what happened last night. I barely got any sleep. How she could have done something like that amazed me. She's very intelligent, especially for a wolf. Not to mention she's much bigger than an average one. But the constellation outlines are what really worried me. It's pretty obvious that it's not a natural ability. I decided to put it off until later and go back to reading my journal. I was near the end, so I decided to flip to there. Usually this page is blank, but this time I noticed something different. The longer I stared at the page, the more words began to appear. It was unlike anything I've seen with the journal. These words were written in ice, but glowed with soft blue fire. As the fire spread across the page, a picture formed in the middle, surrounded by text. I had never seen a picture like this, or any reference of it in the journal. Finally the fire stopped spreading, revealing every word. But for now, it wasn't the text I was worried about; it was the picture. It was of a woman. She was beautiful, to say the least. Supposedly she was in her late twenties, but she looked as though she wasn't a day over sixteen. She had long, white hair, and ice blue eyes. From her neck, to her toes, she was covered in thick, iron armor, with navy blue cloth under it. Some of it was loose, and it was flowing behind her. In her left hand, she held a shield made of ice and iron, and in her right hand she held a broadsword, and just like the text in the journal, it was glowing with blue fire.

But what really caught me, was her eyes. They glowed the same way Snow White's did, and by the look on her face it seemed she was fighting something, but it wasn't in the illustration. After studying the image for a little longer, I decided to see what was written on the page.

"_The town of Gravity Falls owes a great debt to this woman. The demons of the portal would have razed this town, if not for her sacrifice. Her family knew nothing of her abilities until it was too late for her. However, I think she may have been hiding something. I am not yet for sure. My investigations of this matter shall proceed until I find further evidence supporting my theory." –November 17, 2006_

Wait, 2006? That's pretty recent compared to everything else in the journal. There's no way to tell if it's the same author, or if it is someone else. But I continued reading.

"_My investigations have finally pulled through. I have discovered exactly what she was hiding. Before the battle, she secretly visited her daughter and passed most of her power to her. I believe she did this for a reason. My greatest theory is that she believed the demons would return to Gravity Falls, to finish what they started, she knew that there must be someone with her power to protect it once again. But what I don't understand is how she knew that she would fall in battle. I will press further into my investigations to see if there is any more evidence or clues that could lead me to an answer." –December 12, 2006._

I flipped to the next page only to find it empty. Right now, I was looking for answers as much as this guy was. To stop so suddenly didn't seem natural at all. But when I turned back to the previous page, a small blue ember burned under the illustration, revealing more words. Except this time, it wasn't words to a journal entry; they formed a _name._ The fire finally stopped and revealed the name. I stared at it in disbelief as the name ran through my mind. The name of the woman?

_**Gweneth Corduroy**_

_Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about the small cliffhanger. Check back tomorrow for the next chapter. Also be sure to review! Thanks! :D_


	5. Heir

_Thanks for the two reviews I got; I'm looking forward to more. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D_

Heir

Dipper's POV

I shut the journal in disbelief. Questions raced to the front of my mind, all of them for Wendy. How had no one mentioned a word about this? I can imagine it was a big deal, but for it to just disappear that fast? It just wasn't right. Someone had to know more about this, and what better person to ask then Wendy herself? But what would she say? Would she just turn me away, and pretend it never happened? Would she tell me more about what happened? Or would she be too pained to even talk about it? Maybe there was something else to the story, possibly explaining how no one seemed to even remember. I flipped back to the end of the journal, only to still find it empty. I continued to stare at the page, hoping more text would appear as it did last time. Sadly, none did. Surely there had to be more of this, and I was determined to find answers. Let me think… the only time the text appeared was after Snow White came to see me and gave me the sight. Perhaps there was a small bit of power that remained, allowing me to read this hidden page. Of course! The wolf must be a part of this somehow. But for now, I needed answers to continue, and I needed them fast. I have no choice… I have to talk to Wendy.

Wendy's POV

I was in the woods, near the river, just skimming stones on the water. It reminded me of when my whole family would come down here and camp. The sound of the river would put me to sleep almost like a lullaby. The dimming sunlight would dance on the small waves that flowed in this river. I decided to sit on the sand that lined the bank, and just watch. Everything was peaceful, and it brought a smile to my face. I didn't get very much peace and quiet back at my place, so I enjoyed every second I had out here. All of a sudden I heard a noise behind me. It was odd because normally I'm the only one who ever crosses this path. I figured it was probably just a wild animal or something, so I just go back to observing the scenery. A few seconds later, I hear another noise, but this time it seemed closer than before. Now, I was kind of starting to worry. I could tell it was a person, because the noise was continuous, like someone was walking. The problem was it kept getting closer. I didn't know if I should just try to get away, or if I should try and see who it is. Before I could make a decision, I see Dipper come out of the woods, and near the river. Why was he here? It didn't look like he had noticed me, so I decided to say something to catch his attention. "Hey dweeb. Looking for someone?" That definitely threw him off guard. He turned around so fast, he almost fell down. (It was kind of funny actually.) "Yes, actually, I was looking for you," he replied, his voice kinda shaky from the sudden scare I gave him. "I was wondering if you might have known something about this…" he says as he pulls out his classic worn-out journal. He flips to a page in the back of it, and at first I don't know what he was even talking about. But then he showed me the page and I recognized it immediately. Although I wish I hadn't. It was my mother on the day she died. The Battle on the Cliff… I remembered every sad detail. At first I just stared at the page, half wondering how he even knew. Hardly anyone in this town knew. "What do you want to know about it?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Well I saw the name and figured you were the one to go to for answers. I had never heard a word about this, and the journal entries that go along with it are fairly recent compared to what's in the rest of the journal." He paused for a second, studying my expressions, half of fear, the other half of complete sadness. "If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I understand," he said as he started to walk away.

"No, it's fine." I replied, trying to keep tears out of my eyes. "When I was little, my entire family used to come camping near this river. We would all go fishing, explore the woods, and sometimes my mother and I would bring a book or two and read by the firelight." I looked at him for a moment and saw a look of sympathy on his face, but I continued anyways. "That page in your journal marks the day my life turned into nothing to the rest of my family. The worst part of it is that my dad blamed me for my mother's death." I couldn't hold back my tears at this point; there was no point in even trying. "I know. You're wondering how my father could have blamed me… give me your journal." He obeyed without hesitation. I took the journal and flipped to the page of the illustration. I stared at it for a few moments, "You cannot tell anyone what you are about to see. Got it?" He nodded. I turned my attention to the page, and placed my fingers on the text. I closed my eyes as the fire wrapped itself around my hand; the ice traveling up my arm and to my head. I could feel the ice coursing through my veins, giving me power, and as it reached my hair, it turned it a hue of pure white. I open my eyes to see Dipper staring at me in amazement. My eyes ignited with the same fire that burned on my fingertips as I spoke, "My name is Gwendolyn Corduroy, daughter of Gweneth Corduroy, and heir to my mother's legacy."


End file.
